mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prophecy
The Prophecy '''is an ancient prediction of imminent doom to an enemy of the realm. Its full details were lost long ago, but the objects to reveal it in its entirety is the Dragon Disk. The supremely powerful astromancer who had predicted it was a supremely powerful sorcerer '''Alpha Galaga, but had tragically fallen several millennia ago. However, before he fell, he entrusted its most secret location to Nova Terron, who then committed it to memory and hid it deep within his subconscious mind. It was found out by Tazma. Tazma presents the Dragon Disk to Necrafa, who uses it to reveal the prophecy's contents. At the same time, the Mysticons, Nova Terron and Malvaron use their Dragon Disk as well: When the twin stars unite The spectral beast will take flight Its roars will herald a new dark age And the realm will be purged by the Dragons' rage The Prophecy s''aga (Episodes 19-26) # Through My Enemy's Eyes # The Prophecy Unleashed # Three Mysticons and a Baby # Star-Crossed Sisters # Scream of a Banshee # The Edge of Two Morrows # Twin Stars Unite # The Dragon's Rage About the Prophecy Several Years Ago Gandobi and Nova Terron * "A prophecy? What did it say?" * "All I know is that it predicted doom. The only one who knew the details was Alpha Galaga. May he rest among the stars. But before he fell, he told me how to access it if need be." * "We must find it and destroy it, to protect the realm!" * "The realm is safe. Something has been done, something I wish to never to speak of again. But we must ensure the prophecy never falls into the hands of evil". Season One * "If we find this prophecy, if we unleash it upon the realm, you could finally take your revenge on Drake City." * "Find me this prophecy and I shall grant you more. Much, much more." * "The prophecy, tell me where it is." * "The prophecy is too dangerous!! I can't!! I won't!" * "The prophecy." * "Prophecy? What prophecy?" * "It predicted apocalypse. Only Nova Terron knew where to find it." * "Once it reveals the prophecy, I'll become more powerful than Necrafa herself! She will cower before me!" * "You had one simple quest':' Stop Tazma from getting the prophecy!!" * "But what if we knew the prophecy, too?" * "Could we try to stop it from coming true?" * "To project the prophecy, we need the Dragon Disk!" * "What does it say, my queen? What does the prophecy predict?" * "Doom for our enemy. Doom." * "The prophecy." * "But the prophecy says '''the twin stars have to unite.' " * "Perhaps there's a clue in the prophecy. How does it go?" * "The prophecy is not talking about stars, is it?" * "No. It speaks of the royal twins." Season Two * "When Tazma probed your mind to learn the secret of the prophecy-" * "Prophecy, doom, and destruction. I know!" * "The prophecy is nigh." * "Prophecy, schmohecy." * "The prophecy said-!" * "The Spectral Dragon! The prophecy is fulfilled!!" * "It's just that with the prophecy and then Proxima and everything else, it's been so...confusing." * "The prophecy was right':' The realm ''will be purged by the Dragons' rage."'' Trivia * To prevent it from being fulfilled, Nova Terron had taken the younger Princess Twin of Gemina, and was ordered to send her away, to an alternate dimension, faraway on the astral plane. Unable to bring himself to do so, he gave her to the care of the overprotective, motherly spider-elf nanny Mrs. Sparklebottom, in her pixie orphanage, in the realm of the Fey. * The novelization of the Prophecy ''saga is ''[[Prophecy of Evil|'Prophecy of Evil']], which contains colored pictures of certain scenes from the episodes. The only episodes not distributed are "Through My Enemy's Eyes" and "Star-Crossed Sisters." * There is a 2016 anime ''Twin Star Exorcists ''in which fourteen-year-old topmost exorcist prodigies, a boy and a girl, are prophesied as the twin stars who will marry and give birth to "the Miko", the legendary being who is fated to possess the mighty powers of both twin stars to destroy all of the evil plaguing Japan.